The objective of this project is to have the contractor develop and publish the tenth edition of the Recommended Dietary Allowances (RDA). The contractor will conduct a series of workshops in which experts in particular fields will develop recommendations for dietary allowances for various groups in the United States population subdivided by age, gender, and physiological status. The following dietary recommendations are to be developed: protein; four fat-soluble vitamins (A, D, E and K); nine water-soluble vitamins (thiamin, riboflavin, niacin, pyridoxine, folacin, biotin, pantothenic acid, vitamin B and vitamin C); three major minerals (calcium, phosphorus and magnesium); and nine trace minerals (iron, zinc, iodine, copper, manganese, fluoride, cromium, molybdenum and selenium), as well as sections on water and electrolytes. The work groups will consider and make recommendations toward specific needs of individuals during times of pregnancy, lactation, childhood and aging.